Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-212.109.132.205-20151208150353
I only wanted to indicate, that games systems are restricted, and even logical ones are full of absurd situations, so making assumption, that insecticide spell casted by "low lever version of EvilEye", would have still similar effect against Entoma, is a bit unlikely... , but i didn't say it's impossible. We don't know the game system and we will never find it out, author won't explain it, cause it'll restrict his freedom of writing (japanese author are focusing more on creating fun story than logical one),so everything is just speculation :P The same situation with Pleiades vs BS, 90% of factors are unknown, so we can debate forever ;) but: "Pleidas gears don't seem to have any sort of set gear boosts or at least not the noticeable boost." It sound like, Pleiades is using some kind of random legendary maid loot ;), but if i remember correctly, all their equipment was created personally by guild members, using data crystal, so their gear can be consider as player gear as well. "Also, you make it sound like the Black Scripture is a bunch of brainless idiots." You misunderstood my intentions, i wanted to create fair random encounter, when one group doesn't know anything about second one. Sneaking attack, preparation, ritual etc can hardly be called "fair encounter". "It's pretty much a bad problem when the Pleidas don't have healers" Author's twitter: "Lupusregina is good at healing". "Most of the crew are close range attackers facing against a petrification monster." Putting aside any game logic, do you really think petrification gaze will work against slime, zombie and automation. Gagaran confirmed you need divine caster to fight against a petrification monster, so Lupus can just cover rest of party, and Gigant Basilisk are considered to be very dangerous in new world, mostly because their body is as hard as adamantium, which is hardest known metal in new world (not because their petrification gaze), but from Pleiades perspective is laughable. "The Skeleton Dragon just merely had the face part broken in by the full swing and the force to the face kinds of disrupted its balance when it was stunned. " Vol.2 Ch.4: " She used all her might—— and swung. The three meter tall Skeletal Dragon was sent flying." ... "How could the Skeletal Dragon, that exhausted so much negative energy and took the grand ritual two months to create, lose so easily. This was his Magnus Opus that took years of planning to execute. While Kajit’s face was red from anger, the Skeletal Dragon stood up slowly with a cracking sound. The bones forming the chest had a giant fracture with fragments falling off constantly.' It couldn’t take any more hits.' “No! No! No!” “'「Ray of Negative Energy」'.”" I overlooked some parts of your comment earlier, so: "But she did show that Martial Skills can alter the chances." In close combat, Yes, but against spells and magic, i doubt it'll work. "Ainz showed exactly that in his fight with Shalltear. Under normal circumstances, Ainz should be the one sent back to a resurrection point" Ainz just took advantage of fact, that new kind of activity/behaviour are possible in new world, when Shalltear behaved like ... hmmm ... game character, she considered everything by games standards, so... she is not only undead physically, but also mentally (joke :P) And under normal circumstances, Ainz should wreck here, later we found out, that Ainz is much stronger than any Floor Guardians, not because his build, but cause of his set of divine items (+ 8 divine items from rings cheat) + his collection of p2w items, he said he has even little chance against Rubedo, but Ainz ofc didn't use his item, because of his paranoia about ambush. You know, author was just building the tension, for example in mahouka, every f*** volume, godsuya is talking how he is weak and insignificant ... @DarckRain Someone well informed, wrote that in WB are only 2 awaken godkin (Highest priest and captain) and in LN author added ZZ, that why there are 3 now, that means the rest is just normal human (godkin are also just a human). I more interested how they determine, who is awaken godkin. I think, they are using their sacred treasures, everyone who can use them, are awaken godkin.